


Royal Filth

by PjUm_pa_PjuM



Series: ROYAL SHIT. WHO KNOWS. MAYBE YALL GET AN IWAOI BACKSTORY [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Kageyama Tobio hates everything and everyone yolo, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Atsumu is a rich bastard, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oikawa is not so bad, Rich Oikawa Tooru, Royal Atsumu, Royalty, Sexual Tension, Tsukishima is still salty af, lol, vent - Freeform, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjUm_pa_PjuM/pseuds/PjUm_pa_PjuM
Summary: Tobio Kageyama hates aristocrats.Some would say for no reason at all. But all rich people are cheaters and liars. And Tobio hates liars.And apparently, everyone has a reason to take someone's life.And so does Tobio........Or some royal AU, where Tobio is an assasin, and kills rich people for living. Reverse Robin Hood kind of stuff but yeah....And this summary is shit sorry.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: ROYAL SHIT. WHO KNOWS. MAYBE YALL GET AN IWAOI BACKSTORY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147778
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Major Atsukage feels guys!  
> I got this idea one day, and I couldn't not write it. I got the idea for Royal aus and maybe some things don't make sense but eh.  
> Anyway...  
> I wanted to get to the point really fast, but chapters kept getting longer and longer, and aah.   
> But shit happens in almost every chapter so..   
> This is going to be a long story so..   
> buckle up buttecup!  
> ..
> 
> .  
> and updates are going to be weekly, I intend on making you all suffer with cliffhangers 😌

Tobio Kageyama hates aristocrats.

Some would say for no good reason, or that his reasoning is not reasanoble at all. But he does have his reasons to look down on the rich bastards, even tho he is socially below them.

Because the people with money, think they can do whatever they want, have whatever they want, and expect everyone to do as they want.

And if Tobio has anything to say about that, he'll call it bullshit. Because those people on the top never had good intentions. They lie, and dont speak honestly, their words are always twisted around.

And Tobio is one of those rare ones, who actually realises, how shitty the community is  
But publicly, he cannot say anything about it, because he is just a commoner, and commoners dont get a say in politics. Even tho it affects him the most.

What a bunch of bullshit.

But Tobio is not just a commoner. Sure, he has to earn his money for bread from those pigs, but he does not depend on them. Not since his mother was killed by some lord, for some unknown reason.

Tobio would say for no reason at all, but apparently, everyone has a reason to take someone's life.

And so does Tobio.

And Tobio's reasons are completely valid. His motives are revenge, and his intentions are to protect other people like him from the bastards on top. 

Tobio is an assasin, member of the Crows, and he kills, so other poor people can live. He gets payed, to take someone's life, and maybe that makes him worse than the ones sitting on the throne.

But he kills for the people, he kills with good intentions, to clear the world from the nasty, greedy bastards, who kill the people he's killing for. 

And is he really a bad guy? 

"I hate this," he mumbled under his breath to Tsukishima beside him. They are currently in a ballrom, attending some stupid ball for the rich men and women. They weren't even supposed to be here, since their social status is way to low for the glamour of the ball.

Everything is shiny, everyone is dressed in golden, silver dresses, everyone is wearing something expensive and precious, and it makes Tobio sick.

Because even the fucking crystal glasses probably cost more than his life.

And he doesn't want to be here, surrounded by this shine and gold, because it reminds him of how poor and pathetic he really is.

"Yeah well, I am not a fan of masquerades either'" the blonde hissed through his teeth. "But we don't have a chance, do we?" 

And he was right, no matter how much Tobio resented this, they couldn't pass this opportunity.

Because there, in this ballroom was a person, a rich motherfucking bastard, whose murder they were being payed for. He was even a fucking royal, on a temporary visit, and this was their only opportunity of slicing his neck.

Even tho the Crows are not exactly royaly rich, they still are quite high on the social scale. Tobio himself isn't, and he doesn't call himself a fucking lord or whatever (even tho he kind of is). 

He was brought in the mansion on a rainy night, when he saw his mother's murder. One of the members was on the look out that night, and since Tobio was only 10 at a time, he decided to take him in.

The man is the second in command, you could say a vice- captain, and his name is Sugawara Koushi. He could pass as a calm, collected and a mother-hen type of guy.

But Sugawara was far from the soft and sweet. He killed mercilessly and violently, with no hesitation.

Tobio took a great liking of him the first time he saw Sugawara's kill in person. He wanted to be like him.

And that's how he decided to take the path of the killer. That's why he was standing in a crowded ballroom, dressed in black suit with golden laces and a stupid crow mask on his face.

The masquerade was a too good of an oputornity to let it slide, because no one could tell who killed the bastard, if they didnt see his face right?

"It's stupid. How do people find this shit entertaining? I might vomit," answered Tobio, and fake gagged for a good measure.

"Go ahead, but don't vomit on me, or I'll kill you," mumbled Tsukishima.

Tobio rolled his eyes and scanned the shiny disgusting crowd with his eyes. The prince should be here by now, and they didn't have all day. He was getting impatient, because it was nine o clock already, and the ball started two hours ago.

"Fucking bastard, can't even show up on time," Tobio gritted his teeth. Another reason he felt resentful to the rich kids. They dared to show up on their own timing, and don't even care if they are majorly late.

"Now now, Tobio-chan" Tobio heard a mocking voice from behind him. "Don't speak so lowly of our Prince, we dont want to make him our enemy, right?"

Tobio didn't had to turn around to know who was behind him. "Oikawa-san," he said with tense voice.

Oikawa Toruu was what Tobio could call a mentor. He was from the same prefecture, and he shared the same hatred with the Crows. But he was one of those rich bastard, and Tobio partly resented him for it.

But Oikawa wasn't the same, he still had tendencies to order people around, to do things his own way, and he tended to be fashionably late to things.

But he was diferent, because he made his gold himself.

Oikawa was not born to the high status, no he was a street rat, like Tobio was once. He also had am unpleasant experience with the higher ranked people.

The encounter with one of them cost him his knee, and now he moves around with the support of a golden cane.

And he deserved the gold of his cane, because unlike this stupid prince, whose blood was about to be spilled on the stupidly shiny marmour, he worked for it.

He pulled himself out of the gutter on his own. The street life taught him a lesson, and he mastered the art of killing by the age of 15. And after he got injured, he offered one of his mansions to be the house for the Crows.

And Tobio was the one Oikawa decided to pass on his legacy. He still didn't teach him his special move yet.

But Oikawa was one of Tobios's senseis, and Tobio would never admit it to the man's stupidly pretty face, worthy of the lord name, but he would kill for him without hesitation.

The fact that Oikawa showed up instead of Sugawara was not that good. Because that meant the task was to be done with no slip ups, and casualties. With a single slice and clean cut, no blood dripping, and staining Tobio's collar.

And Tobio was already anxious from the crowd, and the fact that Oikawa will be watching didn't make him feel any better.

"Oh, come on, be more enthusiastic, would you? Isn't my favorite kouhai happy to see me?" said Oikawa, as he wrapped his arm around Tobio's shoulder. Tobio noticed the golden diamond rings gracing the other man's long fingers. 

"When am I not happy to be graced with your presence, my Lord?" answered Tobio and side eyed Oikawa, who frowned.

"So, the situation is that bad huh?"

After some really unfortunate first missions , Oikawa and Tobio came up with some phrases, to commmunicate without revealing their plan to any eavesdroppers.

Oikawa didn't want ever to be addressed as a lord, or someone more valuable than Tobio. Because he knew his origins, and he didn't forget them.

So whenever Tobio was tense, or anxious, he would adress Oikawa, as the man should be adressed.

Like a lord.

And Oikawa picked up on it pretty fast.  
"Not really, Kageyama just doesn't like cold tea," answered Tsukishima instead of Tobio.

He and Tobio were one of the best killers among the Crows. They didn't got along at first, and Tobio almost grew to hate the guy. But he was not petty like that, and Tobio needs a good reason to hate someone, and just because Tsukishima's personality could be considered really bad and rotten, he didn't hate him for it.

He actually consideres the blonde his friend and as much as he hates to admit it, he would dare to spill some blood for him.

"Ah, no one does," mumbled Oikawa and looked around the room. The man was not very unrecognisable, with his white silky suit, with silver threads, and a white mask with turquise feathers on his face.

Oikawa liked the glamour of the rich life, and Tobio didn't hold that against him.

"So, Oikawa-san," started Tobio, and Oikawa was already turning his head when loud fanfars interrupted Tobio, and the sounds of orchestra filled the room.

"AH! His Mayesty is finally coming!" yelled Oikawa over the sound of trumps and drumms.

The people started to move towards the big golden staircase on the other side of the room, and Tobio was dragged with the mass.

And if he didn't hate this stupid ball before, he certainly hated everything right now. Because people were loud, the instruments were loud, there was tok much shine, and people were too excited.

And he felt disgusted, because the rich pigs were touching him, and he felt glowed hands brush his arms and back, and he felt like vomiting.He wanted to turn and ran out of the ridiculously large door, and leave the prince to Tsukishima.

Oikawa could probably be a back up, since that was probably why he was sent here in the first place.

But a job was a job, and he will get it done, no matter what it takes.

Tobio quickly glanced around the room to access the situation. He and Tsukishima were the ones that were assigned to give the killing blow, but they weren't the only ones here. He saw Hinata's vibrant orange hair, as the shorter male squirmed his way through the crowd.

He was under the cover, posing like one of the waiters. He threw a tantrum about it, when Sugawara told everyone their objectives for the night. "That's not fair, why does Bakayama get to be one of the guests and not me?" he yelled, and stomped his feet like a child.

They all were 18 a least, with Tobio being the youngest of them all, with the age of 17. His birthday was in a week, but formalities didn't matter.

The point is, they are not a bunch of kids, and the Crows are not some kindergarden. Hinata with his bickering sometimes begged to differ.

"Because this time we have to be effective and quick, we can't afford any slip ups. How many times do I have to repeat that?" said Sawamura Daichi.

He was one of the people pulling the strings at the top. With Sugawara they were the leaders, and somewhere along the way, he became the legal guardian of Tobio and Hinata.

Hinata was brought in under almost same circumstances as Tobio himself; an oprhan, left to his own devices. Luckily, Sugawara has a big heart (for acold blooded killer), and he decides that Hinata could also be worthy of membership.

"Aaaah! That's not faair! I am always just a bystander! I can also kill someone!" Hinata still didn't gave up, and waved his dagger around.

Each of them had a matching dagger, it was double edged and so sharp, even a more tender touch could cut. Each of the daggers had a crow's head engraved in the handle and there was a jewel engraved where the crow's eye should be.

Each of them got a diferent colour of the gem on the dagger, Tobio's was almost black, but it shined blue in the moonlight.

Tobio didn't liked the jewel on the dagger, he thought the daggers shouldn't be decorated or anything. He almost cut it out of his own, when Oikawa swooped in. "Aww come on Tobio-chan, have some style would you? I got them personally customized you know," said his senpai with a wink, and Tobio sighed.

He didn't cut it out.

He left the gem engraved in. He still doesnt like the offending stone, it is too shiny, and it looks to precious to be in his hands.

"Shut the fuck up, you almost got caught the last time. Your tehnique is so messy, how can you even call yourself a profesional?" Tobio bit back.

Hinata scoffed "Hey! It wasn't my fault, he was too tall. And my tehnique is not 'messy' it works fine. They're all dead, aren't they?"

Tobio rolled his eyes " Yeah, yeah sure, you tangerine."

Hinata then threw himself at Tobio, but luckily Tanaka came in between before things got messy.

The fight between the youngest two members wasn't anything new, but considering they were both trained killers, with hands trained to stab and kill, things could get messy real fast.

Tobio scanned the other side of the room. He thought he caught a glimpse of a brown braid, which belonged to Azumane Asahi. Which meant Nishinoya Yuu wasn't that far either.

Asahi was tall and broad guy, with scary face. He was useful in close combat, and he was also good at spying. He and Nishinoya were sent to snoop around and clear the area and get inside information on the mission.

Nishinoya was the one who did the snooping and talking, but since he sometimes got too excited Asahi was around to clean after the smaller man.

At first, Tanaka Ryuu was Nishinoya's partner in crime, but the duo was way too chaotic to be left alone on a serious mission. They got the job done, but they were having a little too much fun in the process.

They both were not from the rich circles, nad their hatred could rival Tobio's. They always left the bloody mess behind them, and they weren't that subtle about it either.

They almost got caught once, and if Kuroo wasn't in town that time, or if he wasn't one of them, they'd all be in a big mess.

Kuroo Tetsouroo creeped the hell out of Tobio, with his menacing smile and sneaky words. But he would be lying, if he said he wasn't grateful for the man's alliance.

With a reliefing feeling of security, Tobio focused on the task at hand. He glanced up at the ridiculous staircase, where he could see the new arrivals.

But people were nudging him left and right, and he was getting more annoyed with each passing second. So the raven head elbowed his way out of the mass, and positioned himself beside one of the tables near the golden walls of the ballroom.

He could see the whole room from here, and if he turned slightly to right, he would see the moment his target arrived on spot.

The annoying orchestra started playing loudly again, as the first Inarizaki royals entered. The man by the stairs was reading their names out loud, but Tobio wasn't listening.

He was concentrated to spot the man he was forced to wear this ridiculous outfit for. And he wasn't good at mulstitasking, when it came to paying attention.

That was one of his weaknesses and Oikawa and Sugawara beat his ass for it.

Multiple times.

He was observing the women and men, dressed in black suits and black dresses with silver linings and golden laces. Diamonds were blinding him, as the light from the stupid chandeliers reflected of the surfaces of the stones decorating the necks and wrists of the royalty.

He felt disgusted again, with their flashing smiles and exlensive dresses. Their faces were covered with masks, but the masks were not excluded from being drowned in gold. It seemed like they were trying to show off their fortune.

He hated them instantly.

And then, the violins and tumpets stopped, and Tobio blinked out of his thoughts. He looked back up, and saw a man, dressed in red and gold, with white cape, that flew from his shoulders like wings.There were diamonds on his sleeves and rings.

He was practically shining with silver and gold.

His face was covered with a orange-ish fox like mask, with golden glitters, but Tobio recognized him. The golden crown on the man's silver hair only confirmed Tobio's observations. 

The man was the fucking Crown Prince. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter two. I'm sorry some things are like.. really dragging and this shit will be...  
> ...   
> ....   
> **long**  
>  so...  
> y e ah

The man was the stupid Prince, and Tobio's hand reached for a dagger almost instinctively. He felt burning rage in the pit of his stomach, and he had to look away.

The way he just showed up, with all his glory he didn't even deserve, made Tobio gritt his teeth in frustration.

He didn't need to look much longer, and the rest of the Prince's company didn't even interest him. He knew how many there were and he could tell how shallow they all were, so there wasn't need to even acknowledge them.

He turned to his left, and briefly locked eyes with Tsukishima. He held up a finger, as a sign he spotted his target, and shall proceed to the next step of their plan.

The orchestra was playing again, which meant the Prince was done with his dramatic arrival. Tobio now needed to find the perfect opportunity to take the rich pig's life.

Tsukishima's response was a bit lagged, and Tobio should probably pay closer attention to it, but he got a sign of aproval, and that was all that was occupying his mind.

He needed to find and opening to mix with crowd and shot his shot, and get out of there, before the ball ended and people started to leave.

The whole thing was already stretching through the night, and now with the Prince's presence, raven haired figured he had at least two hours, until the ones who wanted to get their heads together before the sunrise, were about to leave.

So, about half an hour to access the situation, and secure his way to the target. Another half hour to strike at the right moment, and another half hour to safely leave the crime scene with no trails and leads left behind.

After those two hours, he would be safe at home, in his room, and he could strip from this awful shiny clothes. He will burn them, as soon as the material won't be touching his skin anymore.

People were scattered across the ballroom, some of them were sitting at the tables, chatting away, and drinking way to expensive wine. Others were just standing around, looking all pretty with their diamond rings and shinny dresses.

But some of the brave ones, were standing really close to the offending presence in the room, the Prince himself.

Tobio thought there would be much more of noise and loud cheers, considering the Prince was supposed to be really handsome or something.

"Pfft, he can't be prettier than me," said Oikawa when they were talking about the whole thing the other night.

Tobio didn't disagree or agree, because he didn't know how pretty the Prince is. He can agree that Oikawa has nice features tho. With brown eyes just the right shade, and ridiculously soft hair, Tobio can easily understand why he could be mistaken for a royal sometimes.

Not that he had anything againts that.

Tobio pushed himself of the wall he was leaning on, and moved a little closer to the middle of the room. People were still crowded, so he could get away with a quick hit and run.

It's not his favorite tehnique, and he doesn't like to leave anything to chance, but this is a public thing, and they don't have that much of a choice.

Because this was supposedly their only shot, and they had to take the chance.

The plan was for him or Tsukishima to get close to the target, and signal the others with a simple nod of the head and eye contact, that they are about to strike.

Then, one of the Crows who were posing as the waiters, probably Hinata or Yamaguchi, would swoop in and create a temporary distraction.

Kageyama or Tsukishima, whoever was the one who delivered the killing blow, would then mix with the crowd and slip the dagger to Nishinoya or Asahi, who would wipe the blood of and slipped the bloody handkerchief into someone else's pocket.

Hinata would prevent the blood to seep on the floor, when he would grab the Prince like he faded, under the impression of having too much to drink.

Kageyama would hit in a subtle but fatal spot, so the outsiders in all of this mess couldn't even tell the Prince was stabbed to death. It was the perfect plan, but if something got sticky there was always Kuroo watching from the side.

Not to mention their official leader, pulling the big strings behind of all this, Ukai Keishin. He had the money, and he had the name for others to look up to.

The point is, they could walk away from the dead body, and not get caught red handed, even if they mess up.

But they rarely messed up, because they know how to do their thing. Because the Crows made their presence known, and no one can stand in their way.

Especially not rich filthy kids.

The orchestra was getting ready for the big dance or something, Kageyama didn't care. People were swirling on the dance floor before, but they were waiting for His royal Highness to dance some special waltz.

It was a multi person dance, and only the new royal arrivals and their chosen ones were allowed to the dance floor now. The dancers switched their partners through the dance, when they all swirled together in the middle, and it would be a perfect opportunity to strike.

The only bad thing about this, was that one of them had to dance, in order to proceed with the mission.

And no way in hell, will Kageyama be the one to do it.

And apparently, Tsukishima is also thinking about the problem, they have, because he somehow appears right beside him. "You have to dance with one of them."

"Hell no. You do it," Kageyama hissed back. He slightly strained his neck, to see where his target was standing. The new arrivals were already lining up, to start the dance.

"I kind of can't. I am not as graceful at dancing as you, King," mumbled Tsukishima in response. Kageyama then turned around and glared at the slightly taller man. It didn't have the same effect because he was wearing a mask, but it made the raven-haired boy feel a little better.

He disliked the stupid nickname, but he couldn't shake it off, because he was one of the best assasins. And Tsukishima just loved to piss him off.

"Sure you can't. But still, I need to actually get invited by one of those bastards, you know," said Kageyama as he turned his eyes towards the dance floor again.

Maybe he could quickly swoop in when the swap would happen.

"Yeah I know. But you see, you were asked to dress in this outfit for a reason," calmly said Tsukishima.

Kageyama looked at the other from the corner of his eye, when the blond pointed out to someone with his chin. The black haired boy looked back, and gritted his teeth, when he saw what Tsukishima was pointing out to.

There, almost right in front of him was another black haired man, dressed in black suit, with silver laces in the sleeves, and the same swirly silver design on his back as Kageyama's. Even the masks were similar, so no one could actually know, if Kageyama replaced the other male.

And man, did that make Kageyama angry.

Because he was forced to wear something shiny and stupid, and now there was someone filthy rich bastard, wearing the exact same thing.

But he supposed that's somehow a good thing, because that meant they had everything covered, so there really wasn't space for any mistakes.

That doesn't mean he liked it tho.

"Oh, fuck of," mumbled Kageyama. Tsukishima cackled.

And man, Kageyama was feeling staby right now. His hand was itchy, and not just beacuse of the stupid material of his suit. He wanted to stab someone, and he needed to stab someone fast.

Preferably the prince, to get this done with, but Tsukishima would also do.

The dance was about to start, and the violins started to play the song. The dancers were lined up, and ready to start. Kageyama moved a little closer, so he could have a nice point of view, to see the Prince.

He knew the blonde followed him, as he pushed through the crowd. Kageyama could hear the drums, which were setting the slow rhythm of the stupid waltz.

"Don't panic," mumbled Tsukishima, as he leaned closer to Kageyama.

Black haired man was ready to bark something back, but he couldn't, because Tsukishima grabbed him by the material of his suit, and pushed him on the dance floor. Kageyama cursed Tsukishima in his head, and quickly grabbed the white glowed hand in front of him, without looking up.

He knew how to dance simple waltz, but this was supposed to be some special one, that only the royals get to dance. He glared back at Tsukishima, but the blond wasn't there anymore, nor was his doppelganger, and Kageyama but his tongue from cursing out loud.

They couldn't afford to fuck things up, but here they were, here he was, dancing a dance he doesn't know the steps to. 'Don't panic,' he hears Tsukishima's voice echoing in his head.

How the fuck can he not panic, when they just fucked up big time?

He feels hand around his waist, and another one is gripping his right hand tightly, and Kageyama wants to throw up. Because he is trapped in a hold of one of the rich bastards, and the thought itself is so gross, that he almost wants to blow up his cover and stab his dancing partner.

He will have some words with Daichi and Sugawara after that. As somehow adoptive parents of his, they knew how much he despises the rich people, and to think they cooked this up without even telling him earlier?

Tobio will throw a tantrum at the mansion, and it won't be pretty. He refused to look at the rich bastard, as he somehow manages to dance to the slow rhythm, and not fuck up the steps.

Two to the left, one to the front, and then two to the right. He knew the basics, so he might actually pull this off. Instead of looking up at the person he's dancing with, Tobio decided to look around, and find his target.

He spots him after a moment, and he has to crane his neck a bit, to see the shine of the golden crown, and the white cape as the Prince swirls around. Tobio hates it so much, he can't wait to stain the white fabric with the man's disgusting royal blood.

The drummers drum a little faster now, and Tobio unconsciously tightens his hold in his dancing partner's shoulder. He still keeps his gaze locked on the silver haired Prince, even as he turns and steps two steps to the left.

But it wasn't the step he thought it was, and he stumbled a bit. He winced, because as much as it was almost unnoticeable mistake, the royal partner most definitely saw it, and fuck, he needed to do something quick.

They were on the clock now, because Tobio can't keep up this up for long, because he can't fucking dance.

That wasn't in the plan, and Sugawara waved him off, as he voiced his concerns about dancing. "Don't worry about that. We won't be there for that long, so you won't get any chance to show off your dancing skills Tobio," said Sugawara.

Tobio will kill someone else beside the prince.

It was almost the part, where the switch would happen, and Kageyama was ready. He was aware of the Prince's presence on his left, and the man was close enough for Tobio to finish him off with one blow.

He was ready to end the night here.

He glanced around the room, and locked eyes with Hinata. He gave the shorter man a small, almost unnoticeable nod of his head, as he couldn't give him any other sign. It was enough and Hinata understood.

The violins were louder now, and Tobio could hear the trumpets, and echoing of the drumms. He would admit, the melody of the song was majestic, and he would probably enjoyed it, if he were a filthy rich man.

He looked back at the Prince, and he let his dance partner spin him around. He didn't pay much attention to the man he was dancing with, and that was the biggest mistake Tobio made.

It was that part of the song now, when the violins played the highest tones, and the drumms were drumming the fastest rythm. And he was ready, his heart was beating fast, as a wave of adrenaline filled his veins.

Killing was exciting for Tobio, because it gave him the feeling of complete control over his victim. They could cry and plead all they wanted, but Tobio never gave.

The wealthy always shamed him, accused him of false things. They held the power over him, that wasn't even theirs. They thought they could buy him like a property, like they could buy away his life. But at the end, it was Tobio, who was in charge.

It was him, who held the knife above their heart, and it was him, who took their life in the end.

And the blood on his hands was warm, and Tobio loved it. He felt excited, as he swirled closer to the Prince.

He was maybe even a little grateful now, because he would get to see the ainful curve of the royal's lips, when his life would bled out of him, and stain the red material od his stupid suit.

He was already leaning away from his dance partner, ready to grab the Prince's hand, when the hold on his waist tightened, and a rich low voice ringed in his ear.

"Ya, know it wouldn't be that bad if ya actually payed attention to me, and not my brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know, I tried ro describe the dancing part but I ain't no dancer. Is it obvious?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if anyone is even reading this, and I kinda feel. stupid for posting this but I guess I just had to get the idea out of my head...

_"Ya, know it wouldn't be that bad if ya actually payed attention to me, and not my brother."_

Those words made Tobio's heart almost stop, and he froze on the stop. He could feel the breath of his dancing partner on his neck, as the man whispered the words in his ear.

Usually, that wouldn't be enough to throw him of guard, but Tobio could tell something was definitely going to go wrong, but he didn't expect it to be...

that.

The dance however, wasn't finished yet, but because Tobio froze on the spot their legs tangled, and Tobio lost his footing. He was falling, and he grabbed the collar of the other man's suit to prevent himself from coliding with the floor.

The other man effortlessly caught him, as his arm was still wrapped around Tobio's waist. Only then, did Tobio finally turn his eyes to look at the man in front of him. He wanted to curse out loud, but he bit his tongue.

They were fucked, really fucked.

Because the man looking down on him had an identical golden crown on his blonde hair, and his mask was the same as the one the Prince wore. Even their suits were designed the same, only the colour was diferent.

The man in front of him, was dressed in white and gold, and the shiny cape was red instead of white. And his eyes were the most beautiful brown Tobio had ever seen. It reminds him of the autumn sun, as they were looking at him with a cold yet warm look.

"Finally, took ya long enough."

Tobio didn't say anything, as he had to bite his tongue again, and stared back at the almost predatory smile.

The Prince had a brother, and there were two of them.

They only knew for one.

Tobio was slightly panicking. They didn't get a name or anything, they merely got instructions and the Prince's whereabouts.

Or maybe, they did, but Tobio stopped listening, after he heard the words about the assassination of the Prince.

Apparently, he should've been paying more attention.

He didn't know if he should proceed, as they said. The brother he was dancing with was paying way too much attention to him, because he noticed the lack of attention he was getting.

And Tobio was feeling really sick now, as the man pulled him closer. But it was time for the switch, and Tobio was ready to spin away from the greedy bastard.

He needed a little time, to gather his thoughts, and calm down. He needed to let someone know about the situation, and he needed new instructions on how to proceed.

But as he was already letting go, the hand grasping his grabbed him harder. "Now now, don't be rude. I just got yer attention, and now ya're already trying to get away?" said the other Prince, with low, deep voice.

Tobio hated his voice.

"What, everyone else's attention is not good enough for you?" Tobio mumbled back.

He refused to look at the royal in front of him. He glanced around, to catch a glimpse of someone of the Crows. All he saw was the envious crowd staring back at him with jelaous eyes.

Tobio didn't like all of the attention, and the envious looks he was getting. The people were so petty, and he hated all of them.

How pathetic and greedy were they, already bathing in all of their money and shining diamonds. But it wasn't enough, they want more, and more, and more.

Disgusting.

"Your Majesty?" he dully added after a moment.

He forgot he was supposed to be respectful. The man however, just laughed.

"Hah, feisty one, aren't ya? It would be fine really, if ya weren't looking at 'Samu all the time."

Well...maybe he could get something out of this horrible situation. But he had to be subtle about it.

"'Samu?"

The man let go of his waist to spun him around. Tobio gritted his teeth and took another quick sweep of the room. Even Oikawa was out of sight, where the fuck was everybody?

"Yeah, my stupid twin. What, is his hair prettier than mine, or something?" Tobio then looked at the man he was dancing with.

He didn't like the way the other male was slightly taller than him. His hair were obviously bleached, as they were slightly yellow ish color. If Tobio decided to be mean, he'd say they were the same colour as cat's urine.

But Tobio knew when to not say certain things.

"Grey does really suit him," shrugged Tobio.

He didn't say he won't be a poking a bear tho.  
The man's eyes flashed and Tobio leaned away from the man's face a little. Because there was this lazy predatory look in his too pretty brown eyes of his, and Tobio wasn't the one who was supposed to be killed.

"Heh, ya are quite a charmer aren't ya?" he said, and huffed out a laugh. And Tobio would rather stab himself than admit he liked the sound.

The song was slowly coming to an end, and Tobio was wasting time. The conversation was fucking stupid, as he didn't get nothing out of it. Only that there are twins, and the other one is called 'Samu.

Probably a nickname.

"What can I say? I can't lie to a royal, can I?" Tobio stared back at the brown eyes. The orange glittery mask on his face was making the Prince look slightly terryfing, like a fox waiting to eat the rabbit.

And damnit, Tobio was not supposed to be the rabbit in this.

"But you can talk back to one?" answered the man and Tobio barely managed to strain himself from headbutting the man. 

Fucking. _Asshole._

Tobio didn't say anything to that and looked away. He saw Hinata's vibrant orange hair among the crowd. Good, he just needed to find an opening to be rescued from the Prince's hold.

Because he might stab the one in front of him really soon.

"Ah come on! Don't be shy now, I ain't gonna hang ya for it. It's nice to talk to someone who won't just be disgustingly polite all the time," said the Prince. 

Tobio was about to throw up. The longer he was talking with the man, his blood lust got stronger, and the urge to stab was getting uncontrollable. 

But the song was finishing, and Kageyama had to hold on just for a little longer. He decided to do something really stupid, so the Prince would forget how he fucked up the whole dance, and remembered the finale. 

He grabbed the man's hand, and swirled away. But before the other man could pull him back, he spun back, directly back into the guy's arms, and pressed himself close to the man. He locked one arm around the man's neck and sneaked his left leg around the Prince's right one. 

He was so close to the other man, he could feel the rising and falling of his chest, and he could feel the Prince's heartbeat under his fingers. 

It was disgusting, and Tobio almost gagged.   
But he suppressed the urge to empty his stomach on the man, and leaned even closer to whisper in the man's ear. 

"I'm never shy, Your Majesty."

From where Tobio was leaning over the man's shoulder, he could see some jelaous stares among the crowd. But what was the most important, was how everyone was crowded, so there were very little people actually paying attention to them. 

It was the perfect opportunity, the man didn't even move, and Tobio could lift his leg just a little higher, to unnoticeably remove the dagger from where it was strapped to his ankle, and stab the man in his abdomen. 

Then, he could simply pull him in the crowd, mix with the disgusting people, and leave the Prince to bleed out in the arms of some jealous lady.

No one would notice when he'd slip away into he night. 

He was already slowly lifting his leg, when the Prince grabbed him by the waist, and spun him around. Tobio was too caught up in his killer daydreaming to register the quick spin, and he lost his footing, and grabbed the Prince's shoulders to keep himself from falling. 

But the Prince was tightly holding his waist and was now leaning over him, so Tobio couldn't move. He had to tip his head back a little, so he could look in the other man's brown eyes.

"Good," murmured the Prince, with deep low voice. Something wavered and sent shivers down Tobio's spine, as he felt the Prince's breath on his face. 

There was something dark and dangerous flickering in those brown orbs, and Tobio felt excited for some reason. He was almost caught red handed, but the way the Prince was holding him, and the intense look he was pinned under boiled something in Tobio.

Tobio smiled at the Prince, the smile Hinata said it made him look 'really scarry.' He didn't agree because that tangerine is a fucking dumbass, but right now, he hoped the idiot was right.

Because he needed to show the Prince he was not some sweet fragile thing, that would swoon over him, and die if he willed to smile his way.

The Prince's own lips curled in a predatory smile a moment after. Tobio was thrilled now, because it looked like the man was putting him up with a challenge.

And Tobio never backed down from an honest challlenge. And he always liked when his victims played hard to get, and even though Tobio wasn't sure this one was the one on his kill list, he wanted to see the man die in front of his eyes anyway.

He is a killer after all, and his lust for blood was even stronger than before.

The violins finally stopped playing, and the people were clapping, but Tobio and the Prince were still staring at each other, with creppy, predatory smiles plastered to their faces.

The fox-ish mask on the Prince's face was making the man look even more animalistic, and Tobio wondered how the Prince'd look without the ridiculous mask.

He wanted to see the exppresion on the Prince's face, when he'd take his life. He wanted to see it all, not just the painful curve of his mouth, and the frightened widened eyes. 

No, he wanted to see all of the Prince's stupid face, scrucnhed up in pain, as he bled out on the floor. 

He didn't wonder if the Prince is as handsome as he heard he supposedly was, no. He didn't care about that, he wanted to see the desperation and pain in those fucking pretty brown eyes.

But he couldn't do that now, because there were to many witnesses around. The dance was finally fucking over, and all the ladies that were enviously eyeing him through the whole stupid dance, were now all over the stupid Prince, and Tobio used the distraction to get lost among the crowd of raging women, begging for one dance with His Royal Ass.

He spotted Tsukishima standing in the corner of the room, and he stepped closer, to inform the other man about the situation. 

"I saw you giving Hinata a sign. What happened?" hissed Tsukishima. Apparently the blonde wasn't aware of the problem.

Which just complicated things a little more, but they could deal with it.

"Yeah, it was a perfect opportunity, and I was ready, but which one are we supposed to assasinate?" he hissed back.

Tsukishima didn't say anything, and Tobio looked away from the squirming Prince. He was probably very handsome or something, considering all the ladies were trying to get his attention.

The grey haired one was as equally as occupied as the blonde one, but the women weren't that crazy around him. Maybe that one was nicer than the blonde one. 

He still wanted both of them dead.

Maybe he'd make them beg for their life first. 

Tobio looked at Tsukishima, who was already looking at him, like he's the biggest idiot to walk the Earth.

And Tobio would beg to differ, because Hinata is dumber than him. 

"What do you mean which one?" mumbled Tsukishima, and Tobio's mood got even better. Because that probably suggested they were both on their kill list, and he could feel the excitement already bubbling inside of him. 

He gets to kill two rich bastards tonight, could it get any better?

His hands were itching, and he was very aware of the blade strapped to his leg, and he wasn't feeling as sick as he was at the beginning.

Because two bastards will die tonight, and the justice will be served. 

"Ah, so I misunderstood. That doesn't change anything tho. So I take it we still cause a distraction, and I can take the blonde one, and you can take..." he didn't get to finish, because Tsukishima grabbed him by the shoulder, and shook him.

"No! You idiot! What do you mean _which one?"_ whisper yelled Tsukishima, and now Tobio was the one looking at the other like he grew three heads.

Tsukishima would never repeat himself, and the blonde wasn't stupid. And the way he was looking at Tobio, with narrowed eyes could only suggest that the man really didn't know what Tobio was talking about.

Tobio was feeling sick again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙃


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone wants this. Have it 🤲

"What? Don't tell me.." started Tobio, but he didn't say anything, as the waitress decided to stop by, to offer them a glass of champagne.

Tobio almost declined the sparkling liquid, but judging by the look in Tsukishima's eyes, this night won't be that exciting anymore. So he grabbed one of the glasses, and chugged the content.

Tsukishima however, wasn't in the mood for champagne, and he waved the waitress off. When the offending presence was gone, he prompted Tobio to speak.

"There are two of them. The grey one is called 'Samu, but I am guessing that is only a nickname. The blonde one is a fucking asshole with a big ego. I don't know his name, but he's an asshole, so I'm killing him anyway," whispered Tobio.

That was everything he knew, which wasn't much but it was something. Tsukishima didn't say anything for a moment.

Tobio turned back to the crowd, and saw the blonde asshole dancing with a woman in too sparkly dress. Their eyes met, and the bastard had the audacity to wink at the raven haired man.

If Tobio wasn't disgusted before, he sure was now.

Because the royal man was supposed to be paying attention to the lady he was dancing with, but he was looking straight at him. Tobio wanted to frown, but he wasn't giving the Prince the satisfaction of knowing he noticed him.

So he simply just looked away, like he couldn't be bothered.

"That... complicates things..." mumbled Tsukishima. He didn't look at Tobio, he was staring at nothing straight ahead. The raven haired knew it wasn't because the blonde ignored him, but because the man was thinking about the whole thing.

But there was nothing to think so deeply about.

They were here to accomplish mission, and there were enough of them to still proceed like they planned. The fact that they'll have to kill on more isn't that cruical.

"Why? We were ready to kill one, why not just simply snatch both? It's not like they don't deserve to die or anything," said Tobio.

The orchestra announced another waltz, and the nobel people were already pulling their partners on the dance floor. Out of pure curiosity, Tobio glanced at the direction of the blonde Prince.

The man was looking around, like he was searching for someone. But he didn't manage to find his chosen one, when some lady took his hand and dragged him on the dance floor. The Prince was still looking around, but Kageyama wasn't interested anymore.

He just needs to be aware of his location, that is all.

"Well, we were informed only about Atsumu Miya tho. I don't know why they left out the detail about his twin, but we can't just kill them both," mumbled Tsukishima, and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on.

Tobio saw the sign Tsukishima showed to someone across the room.

They were simple hand motions, an didn't stand out, but they got the messages through.

Sugawara was the one who thought of them, when Tobio was new to this whole thing, and his first mission with te Crows wasn't very successful.

"Ah... we can't go on like this Daichi. We almost got caught back there," said Sugawara, as he wiped the blood off his face. They barely managed to hide the body, without being caught red handed.

The aristocrat they were sent to kill didn't go down without a fight, and Sugawara almost lost his left eye. It was because they weren't synced, and everyone moved on their own.

Everyone wanted to be the one to deliver the killing blow.

"Yeah... we have to think of something, or else we might end up decapitated real fast," agreed Daichi.

Extra meetings weren't an option, because they didn't have much time. They tried talking in codes, but that was easy to pick up on.

"Oh! What if we think of some simple hand signs, and gestures?" Sugawara clapped his hands.

Daichi agreed, so they made secret gestures, to use in case things go pear shaped. Or just to simply avoid talking.

The gestures were plain and simple, and easy to memorize. Their system was very effective, so they never had to worry about being caught again.

But Tobio wasn't paying attention to what Tsukishima was signing, or to whom. The situation was bad, because apparently they weren't ready for all options.

Like they'd thought there was an option for their target to have a twin brother. No, Tobio let Tsukishima inform the others, while he let his eyes wander back to the blonde man.

Tsukishima said his name was Atsumu Miya. Not that cruical information, but Tobio was one step ahead of the royal man. The name was ridiculos, but it somehow suits the man.

If he recalled, he said his twin was called 'Samu. And if he concludes they most likely have similar names, he'd say the other one' s name would be Asamu, or maybe Osamu.

But it didn't really matter, because Tobio'll stab the man sooner or later. He doesn't care what his name is.

"Get Oikawa, we are leaving," said Tsukishima, as he nudged Tobio with his elbow.

Tobio looked away from the royal pair, to send glare over his shoulder. "Why are we leaving? We have a plan B, we can still.." he didn't get to finsih, because the blond pushed him towards the crowd.

"No, we don't, because we didn't know there are fucking two of them. I'd also like to get the job done tonight, but Kuroo-san told us to retreat," hissed the blonde.

Tobio wasn't in a good mood anymore. The steel of his blade was now heavy against his leg, as he pushed his way through the crowd of shiny outfits, and blinding diamonds.

He was dissapointed now, because there would be no filthy blood spilled tonight. He wasn't looking forward this stupid dance in the first place, and now it was all for nothing.

He hates everything and everyone.

He saw Asahi and Nishinoya moving to the exit, and judging by the way Asahi had to drag Nishinoya by his hand, Tobio wasn't the only one dissapointed, that they are retreating.

It was stupid, they could still pull it off. Because the people were drunk now, when the stupid Prince made his grand arrival. It was like the pair was everything they waited for, because no one seemed to be that eager to leave now.

Except for them apparently.

Tobio grumbled in annoyance, as one drunk lady bumped in him. He shoved her off, and looked around the ball room. Oikawa was nowhere to be seen, and he didn't have time for this.

Hinata was looking at him, and motioning to the door with a nod of his head. Tobio tapped his nose twice, to signal Hinata he needs two more minutes. The orange haired man rolled his eyes, but tapped his nose once.

Tobio didn't answer, he turned away, to look for Oikawa. He didn't see the man anywhere, but knowing him, he was probably trying to get one of the women to swoon over him, with his so called _charm._

Tobio thought it was stupid, and ridiculous, bit Oikawa never listened to him anyway. "Ah Tobio-chan. You know, if you weren't so grumpy all the time, you could've also charm someone with your ridiculously uncute adorable look," he said, when Tobio mentioned this stuff once.

The raven haired man didn't say anything to that, he rolled his blue eyes and walked away. He didn't need to charm aynone, because love and feelings were a waste of time.

Why would he want to give someone his heart, when he can take a real one from someone else instead?

It was stupid, and Tobio didn't believe love exist. Because people love money, diamonds, and fame.

Those things aren't lovable, and Tobio knows people are shallow. So shallow, they'll sell their own child, to have more money, to buy more diamonds.

How are people like that capable of love? Tobio finally caught a glimpse of Oikawa's golden cane, and he sighed out of relief.

As he predicted, the man was surrounded by shallow women, and he felt the urge to stab and throw up again.

He moved in his direction, and was already opening his mouth to call out to the man, when a hand grabbed his. He turned, to pull it away from the stranger's grasp, but stilled, when he saw who was holding it.

"Ah... Your Mayesty..." mumbled Tobio, and bowed slightly. He made a face at the floor, and silently cursed, because that was the last thing he needed.

"Ah yes.. it's me," said Atsumu Miya, when Tobio straightened his back.

The Prince was looking at him with a smile on his face, but the curve of his lips didn't reach his eyes. It sort of, looked fake. Like one of those Oikawa's smiles, he was showing to those ladies right now.

"Why did ya leave so suddenly? I didn't even got a chance to ask yer name?" said Atsumu, and released Tobio's hand.

Tobio wanted to roll his eyes, but they were actually making a formal conversation now, and he wouldn't risk getting beheaded.

"I don't see how my name could be important to you, your Higness," he said with a slightly strained voice.

He saw Tsukishima glaring at him from across the ballroom. He's going to get an earful later. And that probably wasn't the right thing to say, because Atsumu narrowed his brown eyes.

Tobio realised his mistake a little too late. He was supposed to be a rich man tonight, with his own load of gold and diamonds, and he should be practically begging for the Prince's attention.

Stupid.

Why didn't he just stab the man when he had the chance?

Atsumu chuckled after a moment of tension. The chuckle rumbled from his chest, and Tobio let his eyes wander bellow the man's collar bone.

The stupid red cape was gone, and the first three buttons of his shiny white and gold shirt were unbuttoned, so the raven haired man could catcha a glimpse of the defined chest muscle.

Tobio got a strange urge to run his hands across those muscles, to see if they are as hard as they look.

Before he stabs the man through the muscly chest of course.

"Heh, ya really are something different, huh?" said Atsumu, after he stopped laughing.

Tobio didn't answer, because what the hell does one answer to that? He stared back at the Prince in front of him, in complete silence. He hoped the lack of response would make the man uncomfortable, so he would leave him alone.

But Atsumu stared back, with unreadable and empty look in his brown eyes. It was unsettling, and Tobio wouldn't be able to maintain the eye contact for long.

But he couldn't look away either, because while the look he was pinned under was empty and void, there was something reflecting in those brown orbs. It was captivating, and Tobio could only look away, to follow the movement of Atsumu's hand, as the man rubbed his neck muscle.

The diamond rings on his fingers were shining, reflectin the light from the chandeliers. Tobio felt an urge ro grab the stupid hand, and snap those pretty fingers. 

"But seriously," said Atsumu, and tipped his head to the side.

The muscles in his neck flexed at the movement, and Tobio's hands were itching again. Not to grab the dagger, but to wrap them around the muscly neck and squeeze.

He wanted to feel the muscles under his fingers, so he could also feel the man's heartbeat. And he wanted to squeeze, to choke Atsumu.

And not in a kinky way.

"What's yer name?" asked Atsumu, and leaned a little closer.

Tobio didn't have an answer, he forgot what his fake name was supposed to be, but he ain't telling him his real one.

They were prepared for a situation like that, but he was feeling so sick and fed up, he forgot who he was supposed to be.

But Atsumu was already looking suspicious of him, and he made a mistake before, so he needs to give a proper answer this time.

And he was already opening his mouth, about to blurt something out, when a hand pushed Atsumu's face away from his.

"'Tsumu, ya bastard, the hell ya think yer doing?"

Tobio turned towards the voice, to see the gray haired Prince. The twin was the same height as his brother, and they both had similar form.

Broad shoulders, and thin waist, with strong yaw, and dark eyes. 'Samu's eyes were a bit darker than Atsumu's but Tobio could still call them beautiful.

His voice was a little lower than Atsumu's, and apart from their hair and clothing, Tobio wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Not that he needed to anyway.

"I apologise for idiotic behaviour on my brother's behalf," said the grey haired man, and slightly bowed in the waist.

His red shirt was also unbuttoned, and Tobio could see this one was as muscly as his brother. They were probably trained, which meant they would probably put up a fight, if Tobio went for the kill.

They needed the element of surprise, to take them out both.

And they were wasting time already.

"He just doesn't know when to stop sometimes," said the gray haired Miya.

Tobio found the fact he was actually being apologised to by a Prince very hilarious. Because the Miya he was supposed to assassinate was said to be arrogant and narcissistic, and this one definitely wasn't the one.

Astumu on the other side, did look very...stab-able.

"Ah...no Your Mayesty it's allright. If anyone's to blame it's me, I was in hurry and accidently bumped in His Royal Highness," said Tobio, and bowed politely.

He could manage to be respectful towards this... 'Samu. He seemed nicer than Atsumu, and Tobio almost felt grateful, that it was Atsumu on his kill list.

He'd kill them both when he has the chance, but 'Samu's death won't be as painful as Atsumu's.

"Of course ya were..." mumbled Atsumu, and Tobio gaped, when the other Miya whacked his head.

"Can ya please behave?" hissed 'Samu as he glared at his twin.

Tobio wondered, if he was equally as pretty as Atsumu, or was he prettier? He heard once, that true beauty comes from the inside, that meant the grey haired man was already a little prettier than Atsumu.

He himself however, was probably just as ugly as the blonde Prince. He wouldn't say he is bad person, but he still does kill people for living.

His hands are dirty from all the blood, and they always will be. How many lives did he take, and didn't feel bad at all?

Too many.

"Tobio-chan! Why are you still..."

Tobio turned around in horror, when he heard those words. His name, the thing he was trying to keep it hidden, just got outed, by Oikawa himself.

Oikawa, who was now standing there a little awkwardly with slightly ruffled hair, and his shirt wrinkled. 

_Damnit_


End file.
